


Keep It On

by R_E_R6



Series: 9-1-1 Kink Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (not really but tagging just incase), 911kinkbingo, Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Bottom!Buck, Buck is more that okay with that, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Top!Eddie, possessive!Eddie, sex in hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: He's still there, face down and ass up in nothing but his hoodie, when he hears Eddie's soft footfalls on the other side of the cracked door. Seconds later, it swings open completely behind him."Hey, Eds," he greets as he leans up with a thin plastic case in each hand. "Which movie do you-"He turns to look over his shoulder as he speaks but his words catch in his throat when he sees Eddie. He's naked, of course, with only a towel around his waist. What Buck hadn't expected was how close he is; nor is he expecting the fiery gaze that pierces through him or the way Eddie takes both DVDs before dropping them to the floor without a glance.***AKA: When Eddie walks in on Buck, bent over in nothing but a hoodie, their plans for the night immediately change. Buck's outfit though? Well, Eddie requests that it stays the same...for reasons.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Kink Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941340
Comments: 47
Kudos: 471
Collections: 9-1-1 Kink Bingo





	Keep It On

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [9-1-1 King Bingo](https://911kinkbingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Card 3: Sex In Hoodie Only. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I got everything tagged, but I am human and may have missed some things. As usual, if you notice anything you think should be tagged but isn't, feel free to let me know and I'll happily add it.

Buck juggles the tv remote with one hand. In the other, his towel hangs from his grip as he makes uncoordinated swipes at the streaks of water leftover from his shower. Once deciding he’s dry enough he clambers onto the bed, not bothering with clothes, and begins searching through the channels for something to watch while he waits for Eddie to finish his own shower. It’s a mostly mindless action and he loses focus quickly, unable to find anything that captures his interest.

His focus shifts, instead, to the chill creeping across his shoulders through the crack in the door. There must be a window open somewhere. Rather than traipsing naked through the house to search for the offending window, Buck resigns himself to walking over to the closet and pulling out the hoodie he’d left there the week before. 

It’s his LAFD one with his name on the back; he and the team had each gotten one made last year and Buck wears his all the time. It's well worn and comfortable so he doesn't mind slipping his arms through the sleeves and letting it hang loose across his shoulders despite his complete aversion to wearing clothes after showering at night. 

With his shoulders no longer feeling the cold, Buck climbs back onto the bed. The shower has since stopped running, yet one glance at the TV proves the options have gotten no less pitiful. Buck gives up on the tv and decides to pick a movie for them to watch instead. So, instead of settling back in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed, he remains on all fours and crawls to the edge. There, he folds himself over with his bare ass to the ceiling and reaches for the DVDs that Eddie keeps tucked in a box underneath. It's an interesting selection and Buck spots a few he'd like to watch so he decides to pick a couple and let Eddie decide.

He's still there, face down and ass up in nothing but his hoodie, when he hears Eddie's soft footfalls on the other side of the cracked door. Seconds later, it swings open completely behind him.

"Hey, Eds," he greets as he leans up with a thin plastic case in each hand. "Which movie do you-"

He turns to look over his shoulder as he speaks but his words catch in his throat when he sees Eddie. He's naked, of course, with only a towel around his waist. What Buck hadn't expected was how close he is; nor is he expecting the fiery gaze that pierces through him or the way Eddie takes both DVDs before dropping them to the floor without a glance. After that, Buck wouldn't be able to speak even if he could find the words. Eddie's hands find his face, cup his chin, and tilt his head for a kiss that can only be described as Eddie staking his claim on Buck's mouth. Buck doesn't know what brought this on, but he isn't about to waste energy finding out. 

He returns the kiss just as eagerly, his mouth falling open for Eddie the same way it has a thousand times before. It's always been easy to give himself over to Eddie and let the other man take control. Eddie growls his approval and then their tongues meet in Buck's mouth as Eddie dominates the kiss, stealing Buck's breath away. Still, Buck lets it happen even as his lungs begin to burn. After all, it's no different to the raging fire that spreads throughout his whole body and pools beneath the V of his hips.

Eventually -unfortunately- Buck does need to catch his breath. He pulls away with a gasp, sucking in air greedily with each hitch of his breath as Eddie continues his onslaught of kisses. One hand travels up and into Buck's hair and he's powerless beneath Eddie's hands when he tugs tightly at the strands, keeping his head tilted back. Then his mouth maps put a path down the length of Buck's neck. His lips leave behind a trail of searing heat, but it's Eddie's teeth that have Buck crying out for more as they nip at the sensitive skin. 

From the corner of his eye Buck sees Eddie's towel fly past and over to the other side of the room. If he hadn't realised where this was heading before, there is no question about it now as Eddie's knee pushes between Buck's at the edge of the bed and nudges forward. Buck gets the hint and scoots back slowly towards the headboard. Eddie follows close behind, his lips not once leaving Buck's skin until he's pushing him back against the pillows and reaching for the zip of his hoodie. 

He drags it down slowly, giving himself plenty of time to worship every inch of skin as it's revealed. He even stops to leave what is sure to be a sizable hickey on Buck's collarbone. When he closes his mouth around Buck's nipple, Buck can't control the force of his groan or the way his chest arches up as if to follow the desperate sound. He knows, from the smirk against his chest that Eddie can feel his rapidly growing hard on as it rubs against his hip. 

"Fuck, you're such a tease," Buck hisses as Eddie turns his attention to the other nipple and flicks the tip of his tongue across it. Eddie only chuckles around the hardened nub before Buck feels the dull pinch of his teeth. His smug silence is extremely frustrating and Buck groans in anguish. "Are you seriously not going to say anything?"

"Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees."

Fuck. It's not what Buck wanted him to say. Well, it wasn't until the instruction tickled his ear, lust coating every syllable. Now he can't imagine Eddie saying anything else as the words writhe around in his mind. 

"Yeah, that uh- that sounds like a great plan."

As soon as Eddie gives him room, he's scrambling to his knees while his fingers dart up to grip either side of the hoodie. He only gets as far as baring his shoulders before steady hands cover his own fumbling digits. 

"Keep it on," he orders. He takes Buck's hands in his to move them aside before returning to pull the hoodie on properly again. 

Buck is shocked by the whine he lets out but he thinks it is perfectly understandable. The last thing he wants to do right now is redress. No, he wants to be naked and dripping with lube so Eddie can hurry up and give his ass some of the same possessive treatment he's giving the rest of his body. 

"I'm still gonna fuck you, don't worry." The sincerity is calming and Buck slouches in relief. "I just want you like this. You look so damn gorgeous, Buck. I want you wearing this hoodie while you're spread out for me, all mine."

Buck's brain short circuits at the promise. All he can do is nod as Eddie takes matters into his own hands. Calloused hands grip Buck's waist and drag him down a little along the sheets with a sharp tug. From there, he manhandles Buck until he's flipped face down onto the mattress. Buck makes himself pliant, following Eddies guiding hands and quickly lifting onto his hands and knees. When he feels a pressure between his shoulders, he lowers his chest obediently until his ass is once again arching skyward and his face is pressed against the pillows. 

Eddie's hand rubs firmly between Buck's shoulders once, twice, before slowly rising to Buck's neck, keeping the same pressure as he does. He feels Eddie's naked thighs brush against his own and shivers. Eddie's skin is still slightly wet, and so leaves behind a damp imprint for the chilled air to stick to. It's contrasted by the warmth of Eddie's fingers as they curl around the back of his neck before giving a squeeze that has Buck melting beneath him. 

"Please, Eddie."

"I've got you, Baby, just relax."

It's as easy as that. One simple assurance and Buck gives himself over, trusting that Eddie will keep his word. He doesn't need to say any more for Buck to know that he won't have to wait long. So, he sinks his arms beneath the pillow and nods with a contented sigh.

"Good, Baby. Just like that."

Eddie shifts then, the air seeming to grow thinner around Buck's legs as Eddie puts more space between them. Still, Eddie doesn't stop touching him. 

The hand at his neck drifts along his spine, the other rubbing his hip. They meet at the hem of the hoodie and Buck swears he feels a gentle tugging once they do, as if Eddie is straightening out the hoodie, making sure he's well presented. A perfect treat crafted carefully for his eyes only. The thought of it thrills him in ways he hadn't expected. 

As Eddie's hands trace identical patterns across the globes of his ass and each powerful thigh, Buck briefly wonders why Eddie is so fixated on his hoodie. It isn't as if he's never seen it before, and Buck is sure he's seen him dressed in only a t-shirt before. None of those times had gotten such a visceral reaction. Surely this can't be that different, so why the sudden bout of possessiveness? 

A sharp pressure against his ass snaps him from his wondering. It’s Eddie's teeth it has to be. The muscle clenches in response and Buck's theory is confirmed when Eddie's chuckle washes over the spit-slick skin. The warm air is followed by even warmer hands that give a firm squeeze, getting a thorough feel for the muscle before spreading them apart. The tight ring he reveals is only exposed for a second before Eddie's tongue presses flat against it. Buck gasps in delight only to shudder when the tip of Eddie's tongue begins to trace slow circles, teasing his furled entrance. It's frustrating to the point of agony. Buck wants nothing more than for Eddie to rim him, wet and dirty, fucking him on his tongue as deep as he can go. 

As Eddie keeps up the torturous teasing, Buck almost cracks and growls at him to eat his ass properly. He doesn't. After all, Eddie promised he would get what he wants. This is just another way to assert his control, to show Buck that he owns his ass and can play with it however he likes regardless of how much Buck wants to make demands, or whimper into the pillows while begging for more. None of it will work. Buck knows Eddie too well to think he won't prolong the teasing for his own enjoyment if he knows it'll drive Buck wild. And Eddie knows Buck too well to believe he doesn't love the teasing just as much as he yearns for the main event. All Buck can do is spread his thighs and let it happen as his cock remains keen between them. 

As predicted, the kitten licks only last long enough for the hypnotising sensation to become familiar. From then on, Eddie becomes relentless and time seems to fly by in order to keep up with Buck's racing heart. His cheeks are slick with Eddie's spit as he feasts between them like he's starving for Buck. His thighs are damp too and Buck is unsure whether it's saliva that coats them, or sweat. Either is just as likely as Buck writhes against the sheets like he's trying to put out the fire that's spread throughout his body and makes his face burn as hot as his desire. 

Eddie's not afraid to use teeth either; every so often Buck feels them clamping down on his skin and mewls at the dull prickle that, along with the scratch of Eddie's stubble, has Buck's ass beginning to ache from the rawness. He's sure the skin around his hole must be red by now and he can't wait to feel the burn of it as Eddie's cock slides into him. He can already hear the echo of his own oncoming screams in his mind.

For now though, he has to settle for groaning and gasping into his pillow as Eddie slowly adds finger after finger, his tongue slicking the way until he finally reaches for the lube. That has Buck's cock bouncing between his legs. The sound of the cap popping open sends a jolt of electricity zinging throughout his entire body. Eddie is still taking his time with his tongue, but Buck can picture the squeeze of lube onto Eddie's fingers bringing Buck one step closer to being filled the way he craves. He can't contain his excitement as the anticipation grows and lifts his head just enough that Eddie can hear his pleas.

"Faster, please. I wanna cum on your cock."

"You will." Eddie punctuates the promise with a crook of his fingers, placing them right against his prostate. He keeps them there, rubbing relentlessly until Buck's legs quiver with the threat of collapsing beneath him. 

"Eddie, stop. Please, I'm gonna- fuck."

"Not yet," Eddie denies. Buck wants to argue, wants to yell out that he won't be able to hold back his orgasm much longer if Eddie keeps doing that, but he's too strung out to form the words and too distracted by the sight of his own cock dripping between his legs. It proves unnecessary anyway as Eddie removes his fingers altogether, leaving Buck's hole empty as Eddie's thumb strokes his rim. "You'll come on my cock when I want you too, you know why?"

"Because-" Buck cuts off with a groan as Eddie spanks him with his palm, no doubt leaving behind a slight tinge of pink. Buck almost wishes he could see it before it fades but he stays put, right where Eddie wants him. Spread out at his lover's mercy, completely pliant, and leaving a growing damp spot beneath his neglected cock. 

"Because," Eddie continues, answering for himself as if Buck hadn't spoken. "You're mine. Isn't that right, Baby?"

Buck flushes at the deep rumbling tone. Buck hadn't known how much he enjoyed this sort of possessiveness until he began to experience it with Eddie. Hell, he's not sure he would have enjoyed it with anyone else. Now though, he thrives on that feeling of belonging. He is Eddie's, just as Eddie is his, and the reminder never fails to leave him bursting with love. Or, in this case, desperation. 

"Yes. Fuck, yes. I'm all yours. Show me," he pants. Because it's one thing hearing the words, but Buck can't wait for Eddie to put his money where his mouth is. The need to have Eddie pound him into the mattress is clawing at him in the same way his hands are clawing at anything they can reach. 

Buck gasps when Eddie’s hand comes down hard on his ass. Instead of flinching away though, he stretches back further with the hope of getting the other man’s cock inside him sooner. As he does, he feels the hoodie slip further up his back. “Please, Eds, fuck me. I need it. Prove I'm yours. Make me feel it.”

"You know I will," Eddie says as he straightens out the hoodie and folds himself over Buck's back. His voice is rough in a way that promises a good time, but the way he nuzzles Buck's hairline with his nose before placing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck has Buck sighing happily. It's nothing but soft and Buck can't help the way his muscles, tense with anticipation, relax at the gesture. 

Then, Eddie kisses between his shoulders over the material of his hoodie before sitting back. The lube cap pops open again and Buck listens carefully to the sounds coming from behind him as Eddie strokes his own cock, coating it thoroughly. Once he's done, Buck feels the slicked tip pressing against his hole. Eddie steadies Buck with a hand on his hip, not letting him rock back on his cock and he holds himself there. Buck gives up after the first try and shoots a pleading look over his shoulder. When he catches Eddie's eyes they're darkened and glinting with a dark determination that Buck finds incredibly sexy. 

With the same gravelly drawl as before, Eddie says, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have no choice but to stay in my bed exactly like this. You'll be too exhausted to move, Baby, and you'll just collapse and curl up to me with this hoodie on. And then you'll fall asleep knowing you're all mine, and always will be because I'm never letting you go so long as I can help it."

"I know," Buck breathes back, his mouth slack with awe. It astounds him that even now, looking the picture of domineering power, Eddie's words manage to get his heart racing for reasons that have nothing to do with sex. Words that have the corners of his eyes growing damp as he laughs breathlessly before his lips settle into a watery grin. "I'm yours, Eddie. I love you, always."

"Good."

And with that final word, Eddie keeps their eyes locked and pushes in slowly, stretching Buck's waiting hole around his thick cock. Buck's mouth falls open again, though this time it's pleasure that slackens his features. He tries to keep looking at Eddie, even curling his fingers into the pillows when his neck strains from the effort, but it becomes too much as Eddie keeps pushing further and further inside of him. He doesn't stop until Buck is impaled on every last inch and wriggling eagerly for more. His head falls heavily between his arms and stays there as a satisfied whine escapes his throat, taking the shape of his lover's name as it fills the room around them. As if a dam has broken inside him, words then keep falling out in a constant mumble, all begging Eddie to move.

"I've got you," Eddie replies gently, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

As he begins thrusting slowly, Buck has no doubt this is true. The agonising pace and the firm hand gripping his shoulder to hold him down have his head swimming. He can think of nothing but the controlled power behind Eddie's every movement and the intense pleasure of being so full. Each slow thrust has Eddie's tip teasing his rim, threatening to keep moving that extra inch and leave him empty. Every pause has his heart stopping in his chest as he waits with bated breath, wondering if this is when Eddie will end his teasing.

"Please, please, please," Buck begs uselessly. He knows Eddie will change it up soon, and get faster and faster until he's fucking Buck senseless just like he promised. He also knows this will be whenever Eddie decides, knows that he's purposely making Buck wait just to drive him crazy and watch as he falls apart. Buck tells Eddie he hates it and pleads for the teasing to end. Buck is lying; the teasing has him weak every time. He loves the contrast of Eddie's tenderness and the knowledge of what's to come. The rush of not knowing when Eddie will suddenly switch to brutal thrusts that have Buck's entire body tensing with the need to reach his orgasm is unparalleled. Eddie is all too aware of this weakness. 

"Maybe I should just keep going like this," Eddie says thoughtfully. Buck whines in protest but Eddie just keeps going, brushing past Buck's prostate with every careful drag. "You look so good, so relaxed. Maybe I'll tease you all the way through, let your orgasm build all night until you're too tired to keep your eyes open when I finally touch your cock and let you finish. God, I bet you'd be so pretty. Sound pretty too, after all the whining you'd do. You would beg so much your throat would hurt as if I'd fucked your mouth. Yeah, maybe I'll do that instead."

Buck lets out a pathetic sound, almost a sob. No, no, no, no, no. He needs to cum soon. He needs Eddie to take him, own him, just like he promised. He promised. His body protests too, the entirety of it seeming to shudder pitifully as he tries to twist his pleading eyes on Eddie. 

"No, Eds, please." He whimpers. Eddie's hold on his shoulders has loosened, making it easy for Buck to lift up onto his elbows. Eddie allows it, moving his hand to join the other in gripping Buck's hips. It gives him the leverage he needs to crane his neck and look Eddie in the face. The expression he finds is nothing short of devilish, but he has turned with a purpose and doesn't stop to decipher the meaning of that mischievous smirk. "I want you to fu- uuuh"

He should have seen it coming. Eddie letting him up, the way he held Buck's hips in place, the fucking smirking, they were all signs. Eddie has played him like a fiddle and now all he can do is yell out in surprise as Eddie thrusts quickly, hitting his prostate with practised precision. He keeps going as his chuckles dance over Buck's skin reaching him even through the fluffy layers of his hoodie. He's smug -so fucking smug- and he wants it to be known. Buck doesn't know whether he's more turned on by it or frustrated. Eddie doesn't even seem phased by the effort of fucking him, he just hums in amusement as if he is spurred on by the satisfaction of knowing he caught Buck off guard. The cocky bastard probably is -and people have the audacity to say Buck is the cocky one.

It only takes a few thrusts for Buck's chest to fall back against the sheets. His arms give out, deciding it's not worth the effort of holding him up when he can lie down, arch his back and take it. So he does just that. He pushes back against every thrust and cries out when Eddie continues to target his prostate, only letting up long enough to let Buck catch his breath between stews of unholy sounds. It's a good thing Chris is at a sleepover tonight, or Buck would have woken him up by now. If Eddie keeps going like this though, he won't be able to spare the neighbours. 

Eddie does keep going. Apparently he has no concern for what the neighbours hear. Buck is sure that Eddie's entire goal is to see how loud he can get before his cock spills over, and Buck is unashamed to say he is winning. His throat is wrecked, his body is tight with the strain of holding still, and his legs ache. Still, he keeps calling out. 

"Yes, Eddie. Fuck. You're going to kill me."

The dark chuckle he gets as a reply is also bathed in exhaustion. The sound is broken up by puffs of air as Eddie also grows tired. Still, his hips don't falter -just as stubborn as the rest if him- and Buck's body thrums excitedly as his orgasm grows nearer. 

"You're evil, Eddie Diaz."

"You love it."

Buck lets out a puff of laughter, his eyes closing blissfully as he replies, "yeah, I do."

Eddie's "I love you too" has goosebumps crawling across his skin. His balls also draw tighter and his dick chooses that exact moment to let loose another dribble of pre-cum that leaves a shiny trail from his cock to the mattress, though that's probably just a coincidence. Regardless, Buck can't look away from his own cock. He knows it won't be long until he's shooting streaks that paint the sheets even more and the thought of it brings him even closer to the edge. Fuck, he wants it so badly.

Eddie is getting close too, Buck can tell by the way his hands lose grip on Buck's hips and allow his fingers to slip closer to Buck's waist. It's a tell that Buck recognises. It means Eddie is having to focus more on his thrusts and his determination not to slow down or let his thrusts become erratic. So stubborn. 

He can't keep it up forever though, and Buck breathes heavily when Eddie drapes his torso over Buck's back. His elbows bracket Buck's head and Eddie nuzzles into the juncture between his neck and shoulder as his thrusts become shallow. Buck turns his head to Eddie, kissing whatever part of Eddie's face his lips will reach as Eddie catches his breath and gets used to the new angle. All the while, his mouth lets out encouraging whispers. 

"Feels so good, Eddie. I'm so close."

"I know you are," Eddie replies when he finds his words. "You're so good for me, Buck, just for me. Gonna let you make a mess of my sheets, leave your mark on my bed. Then I'll fill you up with my cum."

"Fuck."

"You'll feel it dripping out of you and have no choice but to remember that you're mine." 

Buck gasps at the picture in his mind. Imagines the feels of Eddie's cum dribbling from his hole and making his cheeks sticky, all while lying with Eddie as his own cum dries beneath them. The low moan he lets out tells Eddie just how much he wants that. 

Eddie leans to the side, putting his weight on one hand. Buck knows why but is still thrilled by the feel of Eddie's fingers reaching around and trailing a path from his neck down to his hips before brushing through the curls at the base of his dick. Buck shudders and lowers his hips into the touch, trusting Eddie's hips to follow and keep them locked together. When the warmth of Eddie's calloused hands finally surrounds his achingly stiff cock, Buck feels a single tear roll across his cheekbone before coming to a stop where Eddie's temple rests against his face. 

Eddie clearly feels it as his hand stills and he turns his head to catch a glimpse of Buck before letting out a soft, "Baby."

One word, and Buck's mouth twists into a gentle smile as he tilts his head down so they're touching once again. 

"Feel so good, Eds," he croaks out in explanation, his voice sounding as wrecked as he feels after all the noise he's been making. He's quiet as he speaks now, overwhelmed by the strength of his feelings. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Buck," Eddie whispers back. He kisses Buck's cheeks, then his neck, then his ear. "Just a little more, Baby. You've been so perfect for me, I'm so close too. You feel so good, always feel so good."

Buck nods, still managing to blush at Eddie's words despite everything they have done. He's unable to form any more words as Eddie's hand begins to move again. His hold is loose to start, considerate of Buck's current sensitivity. Buck is glad for it, he doesn't think he could handle it if Eddie gripped him tight and ripped his orgasm from his body right now. Another night, hell yes, sign him up. But not now. 

Now, Eddie strokes him slowly as he keeps up the shallow thrusts, practically massaging his prostate with his dick. Still, Buck's orgasm builds fast, pulling every nerve in his body taught, stretching his limbs and curving his spine. With every stroke, Buck feels himself chasing the release that he craves so desperately. Eddie is panting in his ear, clearly right there with him at the edge of orgasm. 

Eddie presses his lips against Buck's shoulder and gradually tightens his grip, though he keeps up the measured strokes, patiently coaxing Buck's orgasm. 

"Let go, Buck. I've got you, Baby. Cum for me."

It only takes a few more thrusts before Buck explodes with pleasure, hitting his peak and soaring off the edge. His eyes blur as he cries out, wetting the pillow with his tears as his cum soaks the sheets beneath him. Eddie's mouth sucks gently at his skin, humming his approval as he strokes him through it, chasing his own orgasm yet slowing his thrusts. Buck ignores the overstimulation and rocks back against him encouragingly. 

"Keep going," Buck pants, "want you to cum. Need your cum inside me, please. Please."

Eddie curses and stills. For a second Buck thinks that's it and he isn't going to continue. Then, Eddie's hand strokes his oversensitive cock once more before coming back to the pillow. He balances on both elbows before bending one to get a firm grip Buck's hair. Buck groans at the delightful tug on his scalp. Eddie's thrusts start up again, the movements growing more desperate as he nears completion. 

Buck writhes beneath him; he is too uncoordinated in his exhaustion to be of any real help but it doesn't stop him trying, doing his best to clench down and make his ass tighter around Eddie. It turns out to be all Eddie needs. Buck feels the other's body stiffen against him before he shudders with his release. He moans as Eddie begins to fill him, then gasps when Eddie bites down on his shoulder with a groan of his own. He feels tugging at his hair as Eddie's thrusts dwindle then fade to nothing before Eddie slowly collapses on top of him, carefully releasing his weight. 

For a few minutes, they just lie there. Eddie's cock still pulses inside his ass, and Buck's twitches against the sheets from the slight friction. Eddie's breath washes over his neck and, despite being warm, cools his sweat-slick skin. It isn't much relief from the heat, the hoodie now clinging to his skin and creating an uncomfortable warmth. He doesn't complain though. Nobody speaks. Yet, sound fills the air as they breathe, deep and heavy, while they give their heartbeats time to calm down. Buck's fingers slowly uncurl their grip, the joints stiff from being tense for so long, and lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes. He's the most satisfied he's been in a long time, and that's no easy accomplishment given how skillful Eddie is when it comes to giving him pleasure. 

Eventually, Eddie rolls beside him, giving Buck some relief from the heat. It's a relief, even if he does immediately miss being full once his ass is clenching down on nothing but air. He maneuvers Buck onto his side, exposing his naked chest as the unzipped hoodie allows the air to reach his skin. Lying face to face, Buck can't help but grin at the way Eddie's hair sticks to his forehead, his cheeks flushed red. He looks so relaxed and sated, Buck would kiss him breathless all over again if he had the energy to move. 

Instead, he allows Eddie to pull him closer and slip a leg between his. He follows Eddie's silent instruction, giving in easily when he takes hold of his thigh and pulls it over his own. It exposes his damp inner thighs to the cool air and he shivers as he snuggles in closer, suddenly glad for the hoodie. The thought causes a trill of breathy laughter to bubble out of him. Eddie raises an eyebrow in question before palming possessively at Buck's as to hold their bodies together.

"What's so funny, gorgeous?"

Buck wouldn't have thought he had the ability to blush right now, and yet his face heats up at the casual compliment. Eddie notices, and chuckles as his fingers begin gently playing with Buck's stretched out hole. Buck's embarrassment is forgotten as his breath hitches. He buries his head against Eddie's chest and hums approvingly at the pleasant sensation.

"Feels good," he murmurs against his skin, tasting the salt of Eddie's sweat when he licks his lips afterwards. They're dry, probably a sign that he should get water. Eddie probably needs some too. Neither of them move. 

Eddie brings his lips to Buck's forehead, kissing him over and over as his fingers continue to stroke him. Buck is still riding his high, and he can only guess Eddie is too by his obvious need to keep touching him. Eddie is never as tactile as he is after sex. He's happy to oblige Buck's need for closeness, and always wants to be close himself, but it's nothing compared to the way his hands remain glued to Buck when they're like this. It's another thing Buck had quickly added to the "Unexpected things I've learned and love about Eddie Diaz" list after they'd started dating. Apparently, he also needs to add the fact that Eddie likes to fuck him in hoodies to that list. The thought has him tilting his head back, the question on his lips.

"So, where did that come from?" He asks with a teasing smile.

"What?"

Buck smiles wider at Eddie's furrowed brow.

"The sudden possessiveness that started this. One minute we're having a quiet movie night and the next you're pinning me to the bed and making me cum so hard that I cried." 

Eddie's eyes track the tear stains on his cheeks as his eyebrows raise thoughtfully. Buck watches him come closer before kissing the sticky marks affectionately, his tongue briefly flicking out to taste them. 

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't be overcome with the urge to ravish you after finding you bent over, ass up, on my bed and wearing nothing but my hoodie? The last thing on my mind after walking through that door was watching a movie. Honestly, I figured you did it on purpose to seduce me." 

Eddie trails off with a chuckle and Buck tilts his head in confusion. 

"Oh," he realises, "I thought this was my hoodie."

He bites his lip as he makes the admission and Eddie grins before leaning in to kiss him just so he can pull that lip between his own teeth. Buck would shake his head at him if he wasn't caught between his teeth. He really is extra possessive tonight. He can't help but wonder why that is.

"I've worn your clothes before though," he points out, "It's never made you this possessive any other time. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you quite like this." 

He arches his back a little, pushing his ass back into the hand that still grips his ass. His hold tightens, immediately pulling Buck's hips flush against his again before going back to playing with Buck's hole. 

Buck raises a single eyebrow. "See?"

Eddie kisses him again. Then again. Then again. It doesn't take any more for Buck to catch on to the distraction. He leans head back and sucks his lips between his teeth before widening his eyes expectantly. He must look ridiculous, but Eddie just sighs and presses their foreheads together before placing a kiss against Buck's nose instead.

"Seriously," Buck says with a giggles. He pokes Eddie's ribs with his finger before trailing his knuckles down his abs. "What's up?"

Eddie releases his ass and brings his hand up to the front of the hoodie, tugging at the material. 

"This hoodie is different." He shrugs like it's obvious, but Buck is no closer to understanding. Eddie must notice as he opens his mouth to continue, hesitating slightly before he does so with a sheepish tilt of his lips. "My other clothes don't have my name across the back like a claim."

"Oh," Buck says instinctively. Then it dawns on him and his face opens up with astonishment as he repeats, "oooh."

"Yeah."

"So that's why you were so- wow. I didn't know that was a thing for you." Buck bites his lip against his grin before leaning in and initiating a kiss of his own.

"Yeah, well, apparently it is." Eddie says with forced nonchalance. Then, when he sees Buck's disapproving frown, he admits in a mumble, "I like seeing you with my name."

Buck's mind immediately goes to marriage and he pauses for a second to let that sink in. At some point in his past, the thought might have instilled fear deep inside him, freezing him in place at the thought of making such a commitment. Now, happiness radiates through him. He finds he's excited by the prospect of a possible future as the other Mr. Diaz. His eyes glaze over and his mouth twitches in a way that feels weird as he tries to figure out the best way to tell Eddie how he feels. Eddie waits nervously, staring at his hand as he scrapes his fingernail back and forth over the teeth of the zipper. 

Eventually, he decides to go with his gut, and watches Eddie's reaction carefully when he says, "Well then, I guess you'd better marry me someday, huh?"

Eddie is the picture of disbelief as he searches Buck's face, probably looking for any hint that Buck is messing around. Buck hopes his sincerity comes through as he takes Eddie's hand in his. 

"I'm serious, Eddie. If that's what you want, I'm right there with you."

"You would really take my name? I don't exp-"

"Yours, and Christopher's. You're my family, Eddie, why not have the family name?" 

Eddie's eyes glisten, clearly touched, before he surges forwards and captures Buck's mouth into a kiss. He moves impossibly closer, crowding into Buck's space until he's half on top of him and Buck pulls away to point out that his ass has taken enough for tonight. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Eddie asks, as they move back to mirror their previous embrace. 

"You may have told me once or twice," Buck teases. 

"Well I mean it every time. I don't think I'll even get over how spectacular you are. I'm so lucky to have you." 

"Yeah, well," Buck says as he weaves a hand into Eddie's hair, "Maybe you should fuck me like that more often, you know, to show your gratitude and make sure I stick around."

Buck isn't at all surprised when his teasing results in a sharp swat to his ass. Once again, Eddie keeps his grip and his fingers creep towards Buck's hole again. 

"So," he beings sweetly, giving Buck a sleepy smile, "when you said your ass has had enough for tonight, does that include-"

Buck cuts him off with a sharp tug to his hair, then shakes his head fondly at this stupid, possessive, unbelievably sweet dork of a boyfriend that apparently wants to marry him. Fuck. How can he deny him when he looks so damn delectable? The fact that it feels really good doesn't hurt either.

With an amused sigh, Buck hitches his thigh higher over Eddie's and burrows in closer.

"Fine," he says, blatantly faking as he tries to act put out by the request. "Have your fun."

Eddie wastes no time and soon Buck is relaxing against his boyfriend’s chest, falling asleep to the feel of his soothing caresses. He doesn't even care that the sheets are dirty, that they're covered in lube, or that Eddie's hoodie is covered in his sweat. He is far too content to move, and it doesn't seem like Eddie is willing to go anywhere any time soon either. So, he decides that it is tomorrow's problem -however much he may regret it- and rubs gently at Eddie's scalp as he closes his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment with feedback or check out my [Tumblr](https://theycallmebobbob.tumblr.com/) (I may or may not have a few more kink bingo fics in the works)


End file.
